


Toxic Queen: Dearly Beloved

by J_A_Phillips



Series: J.A. Phillips' Starverse [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Altar Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Church Sex, Creampie, Cuckquean, Demon Sex, Dildos, Erotic Electrostimulation, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, Futanari, Impregnation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Peril, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex Magic, Sexting, Shadowbending & Shadowbenders, Spitroasting, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Character, Transsexual, Tribbing, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: Ebon Queen and Toxic Viper. Two anti-heroines, constantly walking the tightrope overlooking complete villainy. However, it seems even bad guys can have good days, as their wedding is now upon them, and they've planned possibly the most sacrilegious event of all to host in a church: A wedding followed by an orgy.Features characters belong to Maltorramus, HoHoLupercal, cyberkitten01, RenegadeTheUnicorn, casualshadowjr, RagingCyc0ne, Nathanomir, and MirrorKhaos, which are all used with permission.
Relationships: Ebon Queen / Alexandra Mercer (Toxic Viper), Puff / Popper
Series: J.A. Phillips' Starverse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/767064
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THE WEDDING PARTY
> 
> The Brides: Ebon Queen https://www.deviantart.com/jyger85/art/Ebon-Queen-Profile-by-maltorramus-813303601 and Toxic Viper https://www.deviantart.com/maltorramus/art/Toxic-Viper-Profile-750528568  
> Ebon's Maid of Honor: Violet https://www.deviantart.com/jyger85/art/Violet-X-Girl-830796640  
> Toxic's Maid of Honor: Dickie https://www.deviantart.com/jyger85/art/Dickie-Sci-Fi-Geek-831114235  
> The Minister: Oniriss https://www.deviantart.com/hoholupercal/art/Oniriss-833648571  
> The Photographer: Araignee Cramoisie https://www.deviantart.com/mirrorkhaos/art/Araignee-Cramoisie-RPVerse-797668253
> 
> GUESTS
> 
> Valmorri https://www.deviantart.com/cyberkitten01/art/Valmorri-782254693  
> Lamprey https://www.deviantart.com/cyberkitten01/art/Introducing-Lamprey-750510272  
> Eisheth https://www.deviantart.com/renegadetheunicorn/art/Superhero-Profile-Eisheth-822491708  
> Lady Cortex https://www.deviantart.com/maltorramus/art/Lady-Cortex-Profile-757947123  
> Driver https://www.deviantart.com/casualshadowjr/art/Angela-Gibson-Driver-In-Depth-796526848  
> Puff and Popper, the Fix Twins https://www.deviantart.com/jyger85/art/The-Fix-Twins-HM3-794992904  
> The Magician https://www.deviantart.com/ragingcyc0ne/art/PMG-Subject-Dossier-The-Magician-826216831  
> Love Potion https://www.deviantart.com/nathanomir/art/Love-Potion-Super-City-Character-Sheet-796190842  
> Ténèbres https://www.deviantart.com/maltorramus/art/Tenebres-Profile-816579844  
> Excess https://www.deviantart.com/maltorramus/art/Excess-759927273  
> Onion https://www.deviantart.com/maltorramus/art/Onion-Profile-756015744  
> Wall Watcher https://www.deviantart.com/maltorramus/art/Wall-Watcher-Profile-782414633  
> Rozenn https://www.deviantart.com/mirrorkhaos/art/Villain-Rozenn-791257540  
> Britheue https://www.deviantart.com/mirrorkhaos/art/Britheue-RPVerse-796414619  
> Andromeda https://www.deviantart.com/nathanomir/art/Andromeda-Character-Card-748386343

Ebon Queen fidgeted slightly, looking herself over in the mirror. She wasn't usually one to get as nervous as she was feeling at that moment. Still, she had to admit to herself that she felt like there was a tiny Cirque du Soleil performer doing flips in her stomach.

The chalk-skinned goth looked down at her gown. Her pure white wedding gown. She’d only ever worn it once: When she was trying it on for the first time to make sure that it fit right. Now, she was going to wear it for the last time, as she was preparing herself mentally to walk down the aisle and marry the love of her life...and it was all she could do not to want to try and forcibly adjust it.

“...WOW,” a voice observed from behind Ebon. Looking in the reflection of her mirror, she saw it was her maid of honor, Violet, wearing a black dress with an emerald design of a snake running around her midsection and looping through a crown symbol on her abdomen. “You look...I wanna say ‘radiant’, but I feel like that’s too clichéd.”

Ebon smirked a little, turning to face the auburn-haired electrokinetic. “Thanks. Although I still think you wore it better.”

“It’s not EXACTLY like the dress I wore in that video, you know,” Violet remarked, rolling her eyes. “But I appreciate your insistence on showing your fangirlism to me on your wedding day, of all things. I mean, it wasn’t enough that you asked me to be your maid of honor?”

Ebon Queen giggled, blushing slightly. “I asked you to be my maid of honor because you’re one of only a few close friends that I have. And besides, you play an important role in mine and Alex’s relationship.”

Violet grinned, having heard this story. “Mmm, I’m just sad I couldn’t have been in that chat, ‘cuz it sounds like it was hot as fuck…”

* * *

**18 months prior...**

Toxic Viper ran her fingers through her hair, coming down from her sexual high after watching Violet’s newest porno. It had become something of a regular ritual for her to do so this time every month. However, now came her other favourite part of the night, which she was surprised to find she was taking to so quickly.

The toxickinetic anti-heroine wasn’t usually the type to make friends easily. More often than not, friends and close contacts were just a means to an end for her. And yet, having spent some time chatting online with fellow Violet fangirl, CrowMistress217, she was finding herself legitimately enjoying her company. Maybe it was the distance and anonymity between them that made it so easy, or perhaps it was just how complementary their mindsets were to each other. She couldn’t say for sure, but she nonetheless felt a rush of excitement as she looked and saw that she was online.

Hey Mistress, did you see the video? Alex typed, bouncing in her chair.

YES. CrowMistress217 replied less than half a minute later.  Did you see the size of her co-star’s cock?!

Toxic blushed, quickly typing back,  That was Dickie. I’ve seen a few of her vids, too. And yeah, you don’t expect such a petite chick to be packing that much heat under her skirt.

I wonder what it’d feel like to have that pushed inside so deep? CrowMistress217 admitted.  To have that massive thing drag across my walls until it blows hot, sticky cream?

Alexandra smirked, knowing full well her friend and occasional cybersex partner was just trying to rev her up.  Oh yeah? Future RP idea, perhaps?

Maayyybeee. ;) Mistress replied, causing Alex to snort.

Viper let out a soft coo, letting her hand run down to her damp panties and softly rub about as she typed with one hand,  Mmm, Mistress, tell me more. Tell me what else you’d like.

...Actually, there IS one thing I’d like from you, lover. CrowMistress217 answered, giving Alex pause. She knew her friend usually used those ellipses to indicate hesitation on her part.

What’s up? Toxic asked, trying to be a bit comforting.

For almost three minutes, there was no reply, leaving Alex a bit concerned, until finally she got a response:  I was thinking maybe we could do some live cam stuff.

Reading these words, Alexandra felt her blood run a bit colder. It was true, she’d always been at least curious as to what CrowMistress217 looked like, but this was still a big line for them to cross. Furthermore, there was a much larger issue: Revealing herself. She didn’t know if Mistress would recognize her as the Toxic Viper or not. If she did, that would be the end of it. No way she’d want to still be involved with a criminal.

...I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Toxic finally convinced herself to type.

Why not? CrowMistress217 replied.

Alex felt her heart sink a bit, typing her response.  It’s not you, really. I’m just not comfortable with the idea of letting people see my body.

The blonde let out a sigh, hoping that would be a good enough excuse, only to find her eyes nearly bulging out of her head as she saw Mistress respond,  Interesting. Because I’m fairly certain you’ve had more than a couple of nip slips running around in those bands you call a costume.

If Viper’s blood was cold before, now it was completely frozen, as she felt a sense of dread run through her mind.  _ Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. She knows. Who the hell is she, really? Have I been chatting with a cop?! Am I being traced?! _

Just as Alex was about to bolt out of her chair and grab her belongings, she watched as Mistress continued to type messages, and blushed hard as she read,  Did you think you were the only known criminal on this site? We tend to gravitate to our own, Viper. Also, your username? LethalCobra813? Kind of a dead giveaway.

Once she finished reading, Alex felt as though she were in a trance. “We tend to gravitate to our own”, Mistress had said. There was only one thing that could mean in her head. As such, she couldn’t help what came next: She slowly reached over and switched on her webcam. Within a few moments, the two began showing live footage of each other, leading to Alex’s jaw nearly falling through her keyboard tray at the chalk-skinned goth in black lace robe appearing before her.

“...Y-You’re Ebon Queen,” Viper stammered, drooling slightly. “Holy shit, you’re Ebon Queen.”

“And you’re Toxic Viper,” Ebon observed, letting a hand slowly drift down her own body. “...You’re even hotter than your pictures.”

Alex gulped hard, her hand dropping back down into her lap. “Likewise.”

“So, what would you like to do now?” Ebon inquired, letting her robe slide open to show off her bare breasts and vagina to the blushing blonde.

Thinking it over, Toxic Viper could only think of one thing, which she declared with a smirk as she slid and kicked her panties off. “...Keeping you up ALL night.”

* * *

**Present Day**

Ebon smirked, licking her lips in delight at the memory of that first night they laid eyes on each other. “God, that was a wild night. And that was just the first in a long line of wild nights.”

“And it all led up to today,” Violet replied with a grin. “And holy fuck, is this gonna be WILD. Only YOU would think of having an orgy at an ACTUAL wedding.”

“Well, it’s our favourite video of yours,” Ebon admitted. “You and Dickie absolutely killed it.”

“I assume that’s why you arranged to have Dickie be Alex’s maid of honor?” Violet asked.

The red-eyed goth nodded. “That, and...well, Alex hasn’t exactly made a lot of friends doing what she does. You should’ve seen the look on her face when I told her, though…”

* * *

**Three months ago...**

Alex’s face turned various shades of red as she stared at her fiancée, looking for any signs of a joke and finding none. “...You got  **_WHO_ ** as our maids of honor?!”

Ebon grinned, hands on her hips. “Well, it just seemed like the most appropriate choice, given how we met.”

“H..H-HOW?!” Toxic demanded. “How in the flying fuck did you get Violet and Dickie as our maids of honor?!”

Ebon giggled, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. “Honey, I have very, VERY few secrets left from you since we shared memories, but this is one of them, and as always, it’s important you know-”

“My lips are sealed, now fucking tell me how you did this,” Alex said hurriedly, causing the chalk-skinned goth to snort.

“...Well, the thing is, Violet and I are...old friends,” Ebon explained, getting a confused look from her fiancée. “See, Violet was looking for a new venue for a few of her videos, and she was seeking anyone who could help with this problem, so I reached out to her, and…”

Viper’s eye twitched slightly, panting excitedly. “She...filmed...videos...in House Ebon? I’ve had sex in the same building as VIOLET?!”

“And Dickie,” Ebon added. “And they both agreed to be our maids of honor. AND they’ll be taking part in the…‘festivities’ as well.”

“Oh God, I think I’m gonna...something,” Alex muttered as she took a seat. “It’s either faint or piss myself or cum in my pants...or all three.”

Ebon laughed, giving the blonde a playful push. “Relax, lover.”

“Yeah, but like...what do I even SAY to Dickie?!” Alexandra demanded. “How am I even supposed to talk to her?!”

* * *

**Present Day**

“I’M TOXIC VIPER, AND I’M A HUGE FUCKING FAN!” Alex greeted as her maid of honor walked into her room, wearing a dress just like Violet’s.

Shiraiki Futaba, AKA Dickie, sweatdropped, smiling nervously as she shook the blonde’s hand. “...Yeah, Ebon warned me you might do that.”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just...I can’t believe this is happening,” Alexandra admitted, hoping she wasn’t sweating so much that it was ruining her wedding gown. “I’m getting married to the love of my life, and my maid of honor is...well, is fucking YOU!”

The transsexual porn stage snickered a little, running her fingers through her braided pigtails. “Well, I’m happy to do it. Ebon has been very kind and giving to Violet and I, and she always speaks so highly of you. And frankly, it’s just great to actually get to meet you and talk with you this time.”

Toxic blinked, confused. “...Uhh, ‘this time’? We’ve never…”

Shiraiki blushed hard, realizing she’d misspoken and shared more information than she’d intended. “Well, technically, we sort of met, but...well, you’ve never laid eyes on me in person.”

Once again, Viper found herself a bit lost as to what the young porn star was talking about, and how they could’ve met if she’d never laid eyes on her in person...until it suddenly occurred to her how that could be accomplished. And it was after realizing that that she thought back to the first day she and Ebon had met face-to-face, and how Ebon had asked her how it might feel to have Dickie’s “massive thing drag across my walls until it blows hot, sticky cream”, as she’d so eloquently put it.

“...NO...WAY…” Alex muttered.

* * *

**Nine months ago...**

Ebon Queen snickered a little, looking her lover over in the next room. It had been very careful, very delicate work, but she’d managed to strip Alex of her clothes, chain her to her bedposts, and blindfold her without waking her. Now, everything was ready for the next phase of her plot.

“So, are you ready?” Ebon asked her partner-in-crime, Dickie.

“You’re SURE she’s not gonna murder us for this?” Dickie demanded, looking incredibly nervous. “I mean, I don’t wanna do anything that’ll get me killed or thrown in prison.”

The chalk-skinned telepath sighed, rolling her eyes. “Trust me, you’re not going to die, or get arrested, or anything like that. She’ll LOVE it. And on the off-chance that she doesn’t, it won’t matter, because she won’t know for sure if anyone was actually with me. Just, um…you’re sure that there’s no chance that she could get...”

“Trust me, my swimmers are numerous, but they’re slow as fuck,” Dickie replied, giving a thumbs up.

Ebon nodded, turning back to Alex as she heard her starting to stir. “...Okay, she’s waking up. Let’s do this...”

* * *

**Present Day**

Toxic Viper’s jaw hung incredibly low, her eye twitching wildly as she looked upon her blushing bridesmaid. Finally, after what felt like well over an hour, she threw a finger forward, pointing at Dickie, and yelling “ **YYYOOOOUUUUUU!** ”

“Okay, before you say ANYTHING else, it was 10,000% Ebon’s idea, I was just along for the ride!” Shiraiki explained hurriedly.

Seeing someone she was in such awe of backing off so quickly, Alex found a new form of confidence begin to grow inside her. Calming herself down, she merely smiled and said “...Relax, Dickie. I’m not planning to beat you down or call for your head or anything like that.”

“...Yeah?” Dickie asked, still a little nervous.

“No, but you should know that, now that the rules are clear to me as to how this works, I WILL have my revenge,” Alex explained, leaning in close and twirling a finger through Shiraiki’s braids, staring at her with an expression of both terrifying menace and seductive allure. “You won’t know when, you won’t know where, but I will take vengeance on you for dominating me in the bedroom, and I will do so in a manner you have never seen, nor will ever see again, in your entire life.”

Dickie shook slightly, but found herself unable to move as Toxic Viper leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear, “...And I will make certain that you NEVER dominate me ever again, because you will, from that moment onward, BEG to have me use you as I see fit. Do we have an understanding?”

Still trembling, in both fear and arousal, Dickie could only reply in a highly squeaky-sounding voice “...Yes ma’am...!”

“Good,” Alex said with a smirk, her ears perking up as she heard the sound of a church organ in the distance. “...Well, I guess it’s showtime.”

* * *

Ebon let out a hard sigh, hearing the organ player begin to play. “...Well, I guess it’s time. You’re sure I look-”

“Radiant,” Violet interjected, smirking. “Clichéd as it may be.”

Ebon Queen smiled, taking in a deep breath before reaching for the door handle. “Alright. Here we go…”


	2. Chapter 2

Ebon Queen smiled as she made her way to the start of the aisle, looking down it at all of the guests assembled. She’d actually been surprised to hear how many had accepted invites to the event, from petty thugs like the Fix Twins, Puff and Popper, to one of the greatest martial artists in all of supervillain society, Canoness Rozenn, to high tech supervillains like Lady Cortex and Driver, to even demons like Valmorri and Oniriss, the latter of whom was serving as the minister. There was even a straight-up heroine in Andromeda, which was very surprising. It was quite the assortment of guests, but they all sat in awe of her as she made her way slowly up the aisle, the organ player and harpists playing a haunting rendition of Undying Love by Nox Arcana.

“Priestess Oniriss,” Ebon greeted, passing Violet and Dickie at the altar and bowing politely to the winged demon with rainbow-coloured hair.

“Ebon Queen,” Oni replied with a smile. “Quite the turn-out. I hope they all know what they’ve gotten themselves into by agreeing to come.”

“I made sure they all knew what to expect,” Ebon answered, grinning darkly. “And if they don't, they will soon enough.”

Oni nodded in understanding, looking back down the aisle as the musicians switched over to playing a slow, gothic-sounding take on Forever by In This Moment. Ebon likewise turned to face the aisle, and felt her heart begin to pound much harder at the sight of Alexandra in her rather skimpy-yet-gorgeous wedding gown. She almost felt the need to reach up and wipe her chin at how beautiful and sexy the blonde was, watching as she slowly approached her at the altar.

“Wow, you…” Ebon whispered to her bride. “...I mean, I was gonna say ‘Hummina’, but that seemed like it didn’t cover it.”

Viper giggled, taking her fiancée’s hands in her own. “Likewise. Are you ready to do this?”

“Never been more than I am now,” Ebon Queen answered before giving a nod to Oniriss.

“Dearly beloved,” Oni announced, looking out to the audience of guests. “We are gathered on this blessed day to witness the union of Alexandra Mercer and Ebon Queen in holy matrimony, and to join in their unholy consummation. Many here who have known these two know that they have both lived their lives isolating themselves from truly becoming romantically entwined with others, and thus it warms our hearts to see them so blessed and fulfilled by each other.”

Meanwhile, as Oniriss went on with the ceremony, standing outside and watching through the window was The Magician, Andy Handey, leering lustfully. Upon receiving his invitation, he had realized this was his perfect chance to do something he’d always wanted: Score with the elusive Ebon Queen and Toxic Viper. All he had to do was wait for the right moment, as they were enthralled in their orgasmic consummation, to join in, when they would be the most receptive to his advances and allow him to stick it to both of them.

_ It won’t be long now, _ Andy thought to himself.  _ Soon, they’ll be wed, and then I- _

“Magikins!” a familiar voice bellowed, causing Handey to turn to face Love Potion, who stood a few feet away with her arms crossed and glaring a hole through his head. “I thought you said you weren’t coming to the wedding!”

“W-Well, I…” The Magician stammered, beads of sweat rolling down his face as he backed up against the window. “Th-That is to s-say, I-”

“You were trying to score with the brides, weren’t you?!” Taffy demanded, her eyes glowing in rage.

Running out of ideas, Andy tried one desperate plan, pointing behind his stalker superheroine and screaming “Look, Erin Brokovich!” Then, the second Love Potion’s back was turned, he ran as fast as he could from the church, barely getting a yard away before hearing the pink-haired woman scream and chase after him.

“And now, let us proceed to the vows,” Oniriss declared inside the church, nodding to Ebon Queen.

Ebon took in a deep breath before speaking. “...Alex, in all my life, I never thought I could meet someone who could make me feel as loved as you do. I mean, let’s face it, most people here can agree, we’re pretty sick people, and I’ve done some horrible, horrible things. And you accept me and love me for who and what I am, and only asked to be loved in return, and...and all I want now is to make you feel the same way that I do, for the rest of our lives.”

Viper smiled brightly, rubbing her lover’s hands in her own. “Ebon, I’ve never been good with attachment. The idea of becoming a belonging to someone else, it just never sat right with me. And I never, ever wanted to start any sort of family, after the way my old one turned out...until you. And now, I’m standing here, and I realize, I DO want a family. From now on, YOU are my family.”

Just as Oniriss was about to move on to the next part of the ceremony, Alex continued, surprising everyone as she said “...Oh, and...I know it’s a little early to give you this, but I have a wedding gift for you, and I think it’s important that I give it to you now...See, when we shared memories, I saw...really far into your past. I saw the little girl you were, before everything that was done to you by Solution.”

Ebon’s eyes widened a bit, feeling tears begin to well up in the corners as Toxic went on. “And, I thought about it, and I decided that, if we’re going to be married, then I want you to have a name. A real name. So...I know you forgot it, but I heard it. So I’m giving you back your name...Mélanie.”

Hearing that word escape Alex’s mouth, Ebon found herself doing something that no one else but the love of her life had seen: She wept. She cried tears of joy as it was finally brought back to the surface of her memories: Her name, Mélanie. The name of the little girl from Quebec who had been taken away from her home and her life, and forced to become someone and something new. And seeing her cry, several others watching began to cry as well.

“...Jeez, this is the most crying I’ve seen in my life, and for once, I had nothing to do with it,” Onion whispered to Excess, quickly noticing the tears welling up in the corners of the power-augmentor’s red eyes.

“Well, it IS to be expected at a wedding,” Excess pointed out, excusing the behaviour of those in attendance as the ceremony continued.

“I...I just wish I could remember your whole name,” Alex admitted. “You know, your family na-”

“I know my family name,” Ebon interjected through her sobs, regaining control of herself. “...It’s Mercer. From now on, I’m Mélanie Mercer.”

Oni wiped a tear from her eyes, watching the two rest their foreheads on each other’s before clearing her throat. “Right then...the rings, please?” She then watched as Violet and Dickie took out the rings they’d been keeping, handing them to Mélanie and Alex. “...Since Ebon suggested that I skip the traditional blood-signing of the contract between them, as Alexandra’s blood is poisonous, we’ll just move on to the exchanging of the rings.”

With that, Ebon and Toxic both took their rings, each resembling a crown with a snake coiled through it, and placed them on each other’s finger. Once that was complete, Oni declared, “Now then, I would ask that you both lift your dresses.”

Alex blinked in confusion, as did many in attendance. “...Uhh, what now?”

“I’m going to cast a spell that will prevent either of you from saying ‘I do’ unless you both mean them,” Oniriss explained. “But, if you both truly mean it, then it will immediately warm and lube your privates up.”

“...Wow, that is simultaneously heartwarming and fucked up,” Mélanie replied with a grin, lifting the hem of her dress up. “I think I love it.”

The demonic priestess watched as both of the brides lifted their dresses up, licking her lips in delight at the lack of underwear from either of them. She quickly drew a pair of circles with her index fingers, imbuing them with magic, before sliding them slowly into both women’s vaginas. Both cooed and moaned at the feeling of the fingers inside them, all the while Oni exclaimed “Do you, Mélanie, take Alexandra as your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, from now until you’re both either bathing in Heaven or burning in Hell?”

“I do!” Ebon Queen cried out, feeling her loins begin to burn.

“And do you, Alexandra, take Mélanie to be your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, from now until you’re both either bathing in Heaven or burning in Hell?” Oni inquired of the blonde.

“Ohh, yes, I do…!” Toxic Viper moaned between pants, shuddering as her netherlips began to drip.

Oni grinned, removing her fingers from the pussies of the two anti-heroes. “I now pronounce you wives together! You may now kiss!” With that, both women took each other in their arms, kissing deeply as the audience applauded. “And now, let the commencement begin!”

Upon making that declaration, Oniriss blew into her hands, causing a strange dust to fill the air of the church. Soon, light itself within the building began to distort, the shadows began to grow more looming, and all in attendance felt themselves overcome with lustful urges. Within moments, the sacred ceremony erupted into an all-out orgasmic affair.

“Mmm, I love you so much,” Ebon practically growled to her wife as she felt her up through her dress.

“Show me how much,” Toxic dared, pulling the goth to the altar and wrapping a leg around her waist. “Take me, right here, on this altar.”

“Fuck, now I love you MORE…!” Mélanie admitted, bending the blonde over the altar. The two proceeded to kiss hard, their tongues grinding against one another’s, and their hands reaching under each other’s dresses to grope and rub wildly.

Shiraiki giggled, watching the two going at it on the altar. Blowing a kiss to Violet, she stepped down toward the others, watching as attendees started forming groups. However, she quickly noticed one was only watching and rubbing herself at the sight of it all: Andromeda, the only full-on superhero of the guests. The porn star grinned, making her way over.

“...You only here to watch, or are you just waiting for the right hottie to come along to lay?” Dickie inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

Andrea chuckled a little, feeling herself up. “Uh, sorry, but I’m not really into girls that much. Especially ones as petite as yourself.”

Dickie smirked, reaching down to pull up her skirt to expose her cock, which was already fully erect. “...Not even a girl packing one of THESE?”

Andromeda’s jaw dropped as she looked down at the large cock pointed at her, then back up at the girl in possession of it. She then declared “… …Fuck it…!” and jumped the young transsexual, pinning her down on the pew and mounting her, rubbing their groins together. Eventually, she let the girthy rod enter her, moaning as she felt it rub against her insides.

Meanwhile, Lady Cortex let out a tiny squeak of delight as Driver pinned her against a pillar, far from the others. They had no desires to let anyone else touch them, but they were delighting in all the sights, smells, and sounds of the orgy erupting. And it was driving them to their own bliss.

“Mmm, so, wanna see my newest creation?” Driver asked, reaching into the bag she’d brought with her and pulling out a rather elaborate-looking strap-on dildo. “It utilizes ultrasonic vibrations to give both the person using it and the one on the receiving end the mother of all orgasms.”

“Ooh, sounds like fun,” Dona cooed, looking the device over before tilting her head at a compartment attached to the dildo, which she could swear she heard swishing coming from. “...Wait, what’s that for?”

Angela grinned, blushing a little. “Welllll, you remember a few weeks ago, you were doing that experiment on your own DNA, using it to synthesize sperm?”

“...Yeah, and I recall one sperm sample went strangely missing,” Cortex pointed out, her eyes widening. “...You didn’t!”

“Yup, it’s locked, loaded, and will fire upon detecting the user’s orgasm!” the black-and-blue-haired electrician acknowledged with a devious grin, spinning the two around so that she was the one pinned against the pillar and spreading her legs wide. “Sooo, wanna knock me up? For science?”

Dona grinned darkly as she proceeded to put on the device, making sure it was tightly secured. “...For fucking science.”

As Lady Cortex proceeded to push the vibrating dildo deep inside her lover, a few metres away, Excess was using her power augmentation abilities on Lamprey and Eisheth. The energy vampire and the succubus had selected each other as their initial targets at the beginning of the wedding. Soon, thanks to Excess’s meddling in their abilities, the two were tribbing so hard that they were cracking the pew they were on. As the young delinquent was focused on them, though, the wall behind her began to shift and stretch out, until it formed an entire person who detached themselves from it, grabbing Excess from behind and running their tongue across her ear.

“Mmm, had my eye on you the whole wedding,” Wall Watcher admitted, running a hand down Excess’s petite body while the other unzipped his pants.

“You don’t mind that I’m 17, do you?” Martina asked, grinning and blushing as she felt the shapeshifting pervert’s cock rub against her backside.

“You don’t think I give a fuck, do you?” Zhang inquired, pulling Excess’ panties aside and pushing his cock past her netherlips, smirking at the lustful moan she released.

Excess whimpered and moaned as Wall Watcher pinned her to the wall, thrusting slowly but deeply inside her, all the while Violet watched. She was still trying to pick out the best partner for herself, watching as the groups went at it. She witnessed Lamprey and Eisheth break their pew apart as they continued their lovemaking on the floor, the duo draining and exchanging energy back and forth between them in constant, perpetual motion. She observed as Ténèbres manifested hands from the darkness to feel up Onion, fingering her mouth, pussy, and anus. She even beheld as the brides began to wrestle back and forth for control atop the altar, a double-sided dildo plugged into the both of them.

“...Having trouble?” a voice with a French accent asked, Violet turning to face Araignee Cramoisie, who was serving as the wedding photographer.

“Little bit,” Violet admitted. “Why aren’t you getting involved?”

“Because I’m handling the camera, and I don’t want it to get messed up,” the immortal French art thief explained, getting a few shots of the massive orc, Brithue, scissoring with Rozenn, who was actually managing to maintain leverage over her much larger partner despite her age. “Besides, once you’ve already corrupted King Arthur AND the Knights of the Round Table into having an orgy, it kind of makes every other orgy just feel…”

“Kinda small?” Vi guessed, earning a nod. “Yeah, I can see that. It’s like the first time you take a horse dildo in the ass. Every other time just doesn’t feel as special.”

Araignee cooed a little, getting a quick shot of Lady Cortex unloading copious amounts of semen inside of Driver, the latter of whom giving a shrill cry as she dug her nails into the former’s back. “Ooh, sounds wonderfully girthy.”

Violet nodded, her eyes catching the sight of Andromeda riding Shiraiki’s cock, her breasts bouncing and begging to be groped and shocked. “Mmm, speaking of girth, excuse me.”

Araignee snickered and shook her head, watching as the electrokinetic porn star made her way over and began to send tiny jolts into Andromeda’s nipples. At the same time, Puff and Popper cried out as they were lifted up in the air from a pair of scarlet tentacles sprouting out from between Valmorri’s legs. The demonic mistress cooed in delight as her tentacles coiled around the twins and pounded deep inside their tight pussies. The duo held hands in midair, their bodies rocking hard as the tentacles began to thrust wilder inside them, until finally, both tentacles unloaded what felt like a gallon of cum inside the girls’ wombs. The two were then guided back down to the ground, the tentacles pulling out and spewing more cum across their spent bodies.

“Mmm, well THAT was pretty good,” Val admitted, lighting up a cigarette and taking a puff off of it as her tentacles shrunk back inside her body. “You two should be proud to push me so much.”

Puff panted hard, weakly lifting an arm into the air and giving a thumbs up as the demoness took her leave. “...Fix Twins 4 Life…!”

Valmorri giggled a little, rolling her eyes as she looked for her next lover. As she did, though, she found herself face-to-face with the minister herself, Oniriss, her arms crossed and looking the redhead up and down. Shortly thereafter, Eisheth pulled herself up out of the broken remains of the pew she and Lamprey had destroyed with their vigorous fucking, the energy vampire having elected to find a new target. She stood on the opposite side of Val, who looked back and forth between the winged priestess and the scarlet-skinned succubus.

“...You know, the three of us, with all of our power, could destabilize reality itself if things between us got out of hand,” Val pointed out with a smirk.

“Then we’ll just have to be VERY careful,” Eisheth replied, closing in on the pale-skinned woman and running a hand across her ass.

“Luckily for the both of you, I’m a bit more self-restrained,” Oni boasted, leaning in close and running her tongue softly along Val’s cheek.

As the trio began to passionately make out with one another, the sound of a man screaming in terror rang out throughout the church. A door was flung open as The Magician ran screaming into the main hall, Love Potion hot on his tail. Desperate to find somewhere, anywhere, to hide, he leapfrogged over the Fix Twins as they began eating each other out, and then dove over a pew. Love Potion quickly followed suit, all the while the musicians watched and wondered if they should be playing the Benny Hill theme. Finally, salvation came for Andy as Taffy tripped over one of the shadowy arms that Ténèbres was generating, stumbled over the wreckage of a destroyed pew, and somehow managed to collide face-first into Wall Watcher’s crotch as he was pulling out of Excess in such a way that her lips slid perfectly over his cock.

“Oh fuck, next in line already?” Zhang moaned, running his hands through Taffy’s hair as he began to slowly thrust into her mouth.

Love Potion tried to explain herself, but before she could take her mouth off Wall Watcher’s penis and form words, she felt someone pull her costume aside and begin licking at her pussy. Her eyes started to flutter as the energy sucker, Lamprey, feasted on her vagina, and felt it turn more and more moist with each passing second. Finally, she couldn’t help herself, and began to bob her head up and down Zhang Bao’s cock.

Andy grinned, seeing his chance at freedom. He then turned and ran, looking to find a place to hide until his chance at the brides came. However, those plans were dashed as he instead tripped and landed smack dab right into Britheue’s giant orc tits. He backed up and smiled nervously at the green-skinned woman, who narrowed her eyes at him and growled in anger.

“I, uh, I was just looking for a place to-” the Magician started to explain before finding himself being lifted up and slammed back first through a table to the floor, leaving him lying in a heap. Before he could even think of getting back up, though, Rozenn dropped down from out of nowhere and planted an elbow into his gut, the perverted man moaning pathetically as the duo took their leave. “…This is the second-worst wedding I’ve ever gone to…”

“Ohhh, best wedding ever…!” Onion moaned a couple of pews away, having pulled herself up into it and now resting from the intense orgasm that Ténèbres had given her. “Anyone have a cigarette?”

“Here,” Lady Cortex offered from the pew behind her, handing her a lit cigarette as the genetic expert nuzzled up to Driver.

“Thanks,” Onion replied, taking a quick puff. “Didn’t know you smoked.”

“Yeah, my own design,” Dona explained with a grin. “Less harmful to your lungs, and it should perk you up and get you back into the action in about a minute or two.”

“No shit?” Onion asked, taking a longer puff. “…So, overheard what you two were up to. Think it worked?”

“Well, we should know in about a week from now,” Driver answered, resting a hand on her belly and giving Cortex a kiss on the forehead. “You know, if this works, we should totally work on doing the same for Toxic and Ebon.”

“Mm, about that!” Cortex exclaimed, running her fingers through Angela’s black and blue locks. “Have you ever heard of that super chick, Lumière? Well, I heard through the grapevine that she was actually bioengineered in a lab by her parents, who combined the DNA of a bunch of different people with superpowers with her mother’s! We should TOTALLY do that with our kid! I could infuse all sorts of different DNA samples into the baby while they’re still inside you, and it wouldn’t cause any discomfort for you whatsoever!”

Driver blinked in shock, taking in what her lover was saying. “...You’re saying you want to do genetic experiments on our child to make some kind of ultimate supervillain that could wind up one day taking over the world?”

Dona shrugged. “...Yeah.”

“...Okay, sure!” Angela cheered happily, nuzzling Lady Cortex. “Ooh, but just remember to mentally condition her to not fight against members of her family. It won’t do to have your daughter and mine fighting each other.”

Onion stared, her jaw hung open in stunned shock at the two and their plans. “...Okay, well, you two have fun with that. I’m gonna go sit on Andromeda’s face until she passes out.”

As Onion took off to find Andromeda, Violet and Dickie had likewise left the heroine laid back on a pew, soaked in Dickie’s semen. The two pornstars quickly laid eyes on the brides and made their way over, observing as the two laid back on the altar to recover from one of the many orgasms they’d both received. Violet in particular giggled as she nuzzled up to Ebon, giving her a tiny lick.

“So, you girls having fun yet?” Vi asked, receiving an affectionate kiss from Mélanie.

“Mm, actually, so glad you both are here,” Alexandra admitted, grabbing Futaba’s hand and pulling her in closer. “Ebon, my maid of honor had some very interesting information to share with me before the wedding got started about a certain scheme of yours.”

The usually pale goth blushed hard, not needing to read her wife’s mind to know what she meant as she found herself backing up a bit. “O-Oh, that! Um, well-”

“Oh, no no no no, you’re not going ANYwhere,” Toxic interjected, holding her bride’s hands so she couldn’t escape. “Not until I get some much-needed payback. And by payback, I mean watching Dickie here plough you until she can no longer walk.”

“Uhh, excuse me?” Shiraiki asked in a VERY high-pitched voice, her cock already getting harder as Alex scooted her between Ebon Queen’s legs.

“I told you I was going to get what I wanted from you,” the blonde toxickinetic explained, giving Dickie a kiss on the cheek and a smack on the ass. “And Violet, if my wife tries to get away, shock her in the clit. Now, chop chop!”

Dickie nodded a bit nervously, slowly pushing past Ebon’s folds and entering her, all while Violet held the chalk-skinned telepath in place. Ebon moaned and grunted as the transsexual porn star began to thrust inside her, her wife watching and masturbating like some sort of perverted voyeur. The blonde nibbled on her bottom lip and groped her breast as she pleasured herself, observing as the two porn stars made love to her wife.

“Mmm, is this another of your less-than-secret fantasies?” Mélanie asked, feeling Futaba speed up inside of her. “Being made a cuckquean?”

“Bitch, that would suggest I wasn’t the one making YOU put on this show for ME,” Alex replied, leaning in to kiss her bride deeply, the two moaning as their tongues wrestled against one another.

As the brides and their bridesmaids continued to fuck on the altar, Val was vigorously eating out Eisheth’s pussy, making the succubus moan and coo passionately. Behind the redhead, however, Oni was saying a quiet prayer to Osiris in ancient Egyptian, all the while reaching under her robes to rub herself. A few moments later, her clitoris began to expand and change shape, eventually becoming a large, prehensile penis, which she used to rub against Valmorri’s back entrance.

“O-Ohhh!” Val groaned, feeling Oni begin to penetrate her ass. Soon, her body began to heat up, as a long, red cock sprouted out from inside her vagina. Eisheth, spying this, let out a tiny giggle and laid back, spreading her legs wide and pulling the pale-skinned demoness atop her, gripping her tightly as the scarlet rod pushed past her labia.

“Mmm, so thick!” Eisheth cheered, wrapping her arms, legs, and wings around Val as she was invigorated by all the raw, sexual energy the trio were producing. “I haven’t had a cock this size in me since the Crusades!”

“And her asshole is so fucking tight…!” Oniriss grunted, thrusting deep into Val’s anus as her rod twisted and probed all about inside. “It’s like a gift from the gods!”

“You’re both going to make me cum so hard!” Val exclaimed, ramming her way deep into Eisheth as Oni pushed her forward with each thrust into her backdoor. Soon, she felt her scarlet cock penetrate past Eisheth’s cervix, watching as the succubus convulsed and shook in orgasmic delight, cumming hard. Less than a minute later, Oni’s prehensile dong dumped a hot load in the pale demoness’ anus. “FuuuUUUUCK! Both of you, on your knees in front of me!”

Oniriss grinned evilly as she pulled out of Valmorri, letting the rest of her cum splash across her back, before getting on her knees before her fellow demon. She then helped Eisheth onto her own knees, and both opened their mouths wide, their tongues hanging out. Within seconds, Val unleashed streams of cum in their mouths and across their faces and tits.

“Mmm, you both look amazing covered in cum,” Val acknowledged, giving the two a soft threeway kiss.

“Well, I WISH I could stay over here, but I’d better get back to the brides,” Oni replied with a smirk, licking the cum from her face. “If I’m right, they’re going to need observation soon.”

“Have at it,” Eisheth responded, giving the priestess a smack on the ass as she took her leave.

Meanwhile, life was good for Dr. Andy Handey again. After recovering from being put through a table like he’d been in the middle of a no holds barred wrestling match, he’d found himself in the midst of a group in desperate need of cock. Though Ténèbres had used her darkness-manipulating powers to blindfold them all with shadows, he was sure he’d finally hit pay dirt. Even if it wasn’t one of the brides, whoever he was taking from behind was squeezing her inner walls down on his cock in all the right ways, and he could hear her moan like a cheap whore. Finally, he felt her clench hard on him as an orgasm ripped through her body, and with zero warning to her, he likewise came hard, releasing gob after gob of his spunk in her depths.

“Ohhh, fuck…!” the Magician moaned in post-orgasmic bliss, all the while the shadowy blindfolds dissipated. With his eyes at last free to take in the view before him, he looked upon the glorious body that had taken his sperm...and felt his blood turn to ice at who he saw. “…I…I…I…”

“Ohh, Magickins!” Love Potion cooed, wiping a small sample of Andy’s cum from her pussy and licking it up. “Of all these women here, you somehow found your way to me! It MUST be fate!”

The Magician felt like crying as Taffy grabbed him, pulling him into a tight embrace. “…Fate…you are a cruel, unrelenting bitch of a mistress…!”

As Andy felt like finding a noose and hanging himself, however, back on the altar, Ebon Queen and Toxic Viper were scissoring vigorously, the latter having been revved up too much from watching the former take Dickie’s namesake. Oniriss watched on as the two brides made rough, passionate love, all the while the maids of honor were having a torrid and messy fuck a few feet away. Eventually, however, as Ebon and Toxic kissed deeply, their bodies began to heat up, and their lower abdomens began to glow navy blue and neon green respectively.

“Wha…What’s happening?!” Alex cried out, unable to stop clapping her privates against her wife’s.

“Ohh, just a little side-effect of the spell, nothing to worry about!” Oni assured her, holding out her hands over the two’s bellies as the glowing grew brighter and spread further. “By the way, just so you know, this next orgasm might just be a big one, so brace yourselves!”

“A-Are you sure it’s nothing?!” Ebon demanded as she and Toxic reached down to rub each other’s clits wildly, their bodies shaking hard.

“Just, just try to remain calm, everything will be fine!” Oniriss insisted, even as she began to say a silent prayer in her head to her gods while the brides’ bodies started to shine brightly.

“I...I can’t hold it!” Mélanie moaned, her loins feeling like they were actually on fire. “Something’s coming! I can’t hold it in!”

“I’m fucking cumming!” Alexandra shrieked, practically going into convulsions. “I’m cumming for you! I fucking love you, you wonderful, sadistic bitch!”

Unable to hold back any longer, the two let out one final scream of passion, hitting their climaxes simultaneously. As they did, though, their bodies were enveloped by a mass of energy, turning into a glowing effigy of a large emerald viper with an obsidian crown. It let out a mighty hiss that released a shockwave, shaking the church, before launching itself up through the roof and into the sky. The viper then released one last horrible hiss before exploding into fireworks, all while Ebon Queen and Toxic Viper laid upon the altar, utterly spent.

“...Well, that could’ve been worse,” Oniriss muttered, looking up at the sky as her eye twitched.

“Okay, THAT wasn’t a thing at the Round Table,” Araignee admitted, dumbfoundedly taking photos of the fireworks. “Is this what all the weddings you officiate turn out like?”

“Actually, my first one, I infused the bride and groom with so much energy that they both had heart attacks and died,” Oni answered.

“WOW,” Cramoisie replied, her eye twitching. “...Wait, was that a risk here? The whole Death By Snu Snu thing?”

“Oh, no!” Oniriss exclaimed with a laugh. “I would never do that to people like Ebon and Toxic! That’s just the sort of wedding you put on for people who kill whales and sell drugs to kids!”

Araignee’s jaw hung loose for a few moments, rendering her unable to speak, until she finally managed to let out a slow “…Oookaaayyy…”

After a full three minutes of laying limply on the altar, Alex managed to pull herself to her hands and knees, crawling over to her wife and giving her a soft lick. The two then looked at the main hall, seeing the devastation and destruction caused by the effigy they released. They then turned back to each other and shared a tender kiss.

“Mmm, I love you,” Ebon whispered, running her fingers through her bride’s blonde locks. “This was everything I could’ve ever hoped for.”

“I love you too,” Toxic replied, resting her head on the chalk-skinned goth’s chest. “Ohhh, I’m SO tired out, though.”

“Ugh, tell me about it,” Rozenn moaned as she laid sprawled over a fallen pillar, her feet propped up onto the backs of the Fix Twins as they lay in a heap before her. “I don’t think I could get up for anything.”

“...Um, madames et monsieurs?” a voice asked as the wedding caterer walked out into the ruined main hall. “Ze cake is ready to be carved.”

Within seconds, everyone began to slowly pull themselves and each other out of the rubble of the hall and make their way to the reception hall. Soon, all but the brides had left the room, the duo standing hand-in-hand at the altar, which was coated in their bodily fluids. They giggled as they rested their foreheads on each other’s.

“Mmm, first day married, and we destroyed a church,” Mélanie observed, snickering. “How are we gonna follow THAT up for the honeymoon?”

“I dunno,” Alex admitted, rubbing the goth’s hands with her thumbs. “We could always kidnap and ransom a superheroine, and then have the joke be on the people who paid us when we reveal we seduced them to our way of thinking. Ooh, like that Starslip chick you keep going on about!”

“Oh, no, honey, we can’t do that,” Ebon replied, shaking her head. “...It would just piss her off, and she’s actually a great asset to have when I need to trick her into doing shit for me. Besides, she’d just bring in her wife and her fucking Superfriends to kick our asses.”

“Ugh, good point, and I get enough asskickings from Nightfall, the fucking uptight bitch,” Toxic muttered before a thought occurred to her. “Wait, Starslip is married too?”

“Yeah, and with twins on the way,” Ebon Queen added. “It was a whole thing with Futamancer.”

“Ahh, of course,” Alexandra responded, walking with her bride towards the reception hall. “...You ever think we’ll do that? You know, the whole kids in the house with the white picket fence thing?”

“Kids, MAYBE,” Mélanie answered as the two left the main hall. “But if we have ANY kind of fence, it’ll be an electric one, with pikes lining it, and the heads of our enemies placed atop them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Erm...mazel tov? lol 
> 
> Yeah, so that was basically the most blatantly fucked-up thing I've ever written. Obviously, I'd been planning to write Ebon Queen and Toxic Viper's wedding for a long time, but I knew a wedding between these two had to be different. So, SOMEONE, not gonna say who outside of it being one of the people whose OC(s) appeared in this story, has the fantasy of having sex with their significant other on the altar when they're married. As such, I guess you could say, this was my attempt to bring their fantasy to life.
> 
> I would also like to point out, for anyone who follows RagingCyc0ne and Nathanomir on Deviant Art, that this story takes place prior to the new direction that they're going with Love Potion. I didn't actually know much about this new plan until a few days ago, but it actually works out great. In my own humble opinion, I feel that what happened with her and Magician in this story is sort of the natural (and funniest) conclusion to the running gag of him...well, RUNNING from her. lol
> 
> I actually timed this story to be released as early as I could on the 30th of June (East coast time, lol) because it's Maltorramus' birthday today, so this is my birthday gift to him. I hope he enjoyed it. I know I had a ton of fun writing this, and as is typical of times when I get to write a bunch of people's characters, every time I thought I was done writing it, a new idea came up for something I could do with one of the characters. It was SO much fun. :D 
> 
> But yeah, I wanna thank everyone whose OCs accepted invitations to this event. Thank you to, in no specific order, HoHoLupercal, RagingCyc0ne, RenegadetheUnicorn, cyberkitten01, casualshadowjr, Nathanomir, and MirrorKhaos. Thank you also to Maltorramus for creating the wonderful character that is now Ebon Queen's lawfully wedded wife, Toxic Viper. And finally, thank you to NHarmonik for helping to proofread this story, and I'd just like to share this observation of hers when we were done, and I quote: "One week later, hospital admissions for superheroes and supervillains suffering from STDs skyrocket." LMAO And, on that note, thank you for reading, and I hope to see you all back here when next I write a big crossover story...which will involve a lot less sex and a lot more of Mal's characters. lol Later days!


End file.
